Someone I Used To Know
by fuu-nk
Summary: [SasuSaku]slight InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina. Some OOCs. It all started one night...confessions were made, affections were shown and many more...this story starts just a few months after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru...chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**A/N: **Sorry guys…If this story really sucks you and the spelling and grammar are wrong…but this is my very first fanfic…and I really love SasuSaku pairing…this is my very first…so please consider. I hope you will like it…and please…don't forget to submit REVIEWS! I'll appreciate it! And I don't mind flames…just be sure it's something which discriminates and criticizes with good reason! Haha! Enjoy! . c",) ƒùù

"blah" -voices

'_blah'_ –thoughts

blah…-normal narration

(o)-author's scribbles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Hinata would burn me alive if I did. And uhm…I really can't draw as good as Masashi Kishimot-sensei. I do not own the characters…only the plot and some OOCs.

**You were…**

"**Someone I used to know"**

**by: fuunk**

**Chapter 1 : Confessions**

On their camp that night, he couldn't sleep. He tousled and turned but he still can't sleep. He sat up looked beside him and saw his blonde teammate lying like a 3-year old boy. (Hehe…he's still kawaii!) He smirked at the idea of him still being immature. He glanced over to the bed beside his blonde teammate.

And then he felt his heart skipped a beat (or eventually stopped beating for a while! Hehe!) The bed was empty…only a pillow and a tussled blanket.

'_Uh Shit...where could she be in the middle of the night?'_

He got his shirt from his camp bag and stood up, wore it and went out of the tent.

'_Hn.' 'I bet Kakashi-sensai is out again reading his hentai book.'_ He looked around, looking for any sign of her. _'Uh shit! Shit! Shit! Now, I have to go around and look for her…and to think that I don't even know where we are…'_

The wind blew…which made some leaves rustle in rhythm… And a few of them flew their way to his hair… 'Uh…a mess!' …he continued to stroll…

"Na na na na….hmmm…. Why Nandaka?..."

He heard the sound and went searching for its direction… 'Hn.'

"Mata ashitawa …..Huh?" she looked behind her.

"Hn." He was staring at her…but glanced away as soon as he realized she stopped.

She just smiled…and changed her gaze to the lake once more…

'_She was staring, looking at it…as if she was in her deepest thoughts'_ he noticed.

"Didn't know you sing very well…" He said without any sign of praise. Just his usual plain-emotionless-un-unusual-voice.

She said nothing and just continued on with her gaze…she didn't even bother looking back at him… _'She's too silent…very unusual of her…'_ he suddenly thought.

"It's a full moon…" she said…not even bothering to answer his seem-like-compliment words. She glanced at him and gave him a quick smile. Then she started to stare at the sky…particularly the moon.

"You're not answering me…" he shot back. He just stared at her. Confused. Puzzled. Questioning and just simply curious.

"My mom said that I should never go out during full moons…I might get into trouble. Not that I turn into a werewolf…" she giggled. "It's just that during these times, I emit great amount of charka enough to kill a million people in one blow. It usually happens when my eyes turn pitch-black…" she ended her statement hanging…it's as if she does not know what to say or simply doesn't want to say it. She didn't look at him. Afraid of what his reaction ,might be or how he would take it.

He sat down beside her on the grass, still staring at her. He then turned his gaze to where she was looking too…the moon. "Can't sleep …eh?" he asked…attempting to overcome the rising tension between them.

"Hai…I do experience this most of the time…especially during these times…" she pointed to the full moon.

He felt himself soften up because of her sudden seriousness…he felt that there was something wrong. A problem. A mystery perhaps. He averted his looks to her. "Tell me about it…I'll listen…" he then gave her a short small smile…one he never did for a long time.

She smiled back. And looked at the moon once again, as if gaining her confidence there.

"It was a full moon too you know. I was five back then. I was playing near the lake when mom called my name and shouted for me to run. I didn't. I don't want to because I still wanted to play. I didn't know the situation was critical, my mother didn't even tell me. To make me run for my life, she said, or perhaps pretended, that we'll be playing hide and seek. She told me to hide to a certain place no one has ever been. Where I couldn't be found by her or by anyone. I couldn't understand the situation. All I know is that we we're playing. Then she told me to run._ GO! And never come back! _She said. I ran, giggling, still thinking it was all a game." She looked at him for a while and noticed he was listening vividly. She brought her gaze back to the moon.

"I hid behind my favorite cherry blossom tree. There's actually a hole in it so I went there and hide. For hours I stayed there patiently waiting for my mom to find me. I got bored and slightly mad. So I decided to go out and look for her. As I was about to crawl out of the hole, I heard footsteps and muffled noises. Voices and shurikens flying. Then I saw them. Their feet. They were fighting. I didn't move a bit, remembering what my mom always said in trouble_…never go out of your hiding place when you feel danger around… _I just stayed there listening. I was afraid. I was afraid of the thought they'd be killing me too. Then I stopped dead on my thoughts when I heard a cry. A voice. It was a woman's voice. And then…as if my whole world shattered… I realized I knew whom that voice was…it was my mom's."

"She was telling, perhaps even begging them to stop. I didn't understand completely what they were talking about back there. All I know is that my mom's in trouble and so am I. They were telling her about something. Something they want from her. A weapon. Yes, they were saying something about a weapon. Telling her to give up and surrender the weapon. I heard my mom refused, and then I heard slashes of kunai and shrieks of pain. They were torturing her, but still she didn't tell them. Then I heard a deep, cold, low voice. He said he has already killed the whole clan and found none. No one, I guess, that they were seeking for. I heard my mom shout that they would never know where she hid the weapon. A-and…..t-then…." Tears are starting to form in her eyes. He was now staring at her, eagerly listening.

"And then, I heard a stab and an ear-splitting cry. Then there was silence…and a loud thud. I saw, through the hole in the tree, my mom's lifeless body lying on the ground. She was…she was…she..sniff…she..was….dead…." She started sobbing and covered her face with both her hands. She was crying very hard…reliving and reviving each painful moment and feeling. But what shocked her was what happened next…

He hugged her.

He ran his fingers through her hair…"ssh…"

She was calm now, she broke the hug and wiped her tears. And then she gave him a heart-full smile.

'_How could she smile even at times like this?'_ he suddenly thought. But his thoughts were interrupted as she continued her narration.

"After that incident, no one noticed me. For days I stayed there in the cherry blossom tree. Still shocked with what happened and what I have seen. Until one day, I just felt like going out and a stranger picked me up. Dressed me, fed me and gave me a name, her family name. Her husband took me in and accepted me too. They thought of other reasons of why I was there. But I never told them how and why. I never told them the truth. I don't want them hurt and burdened by my own problems…I told them my name…_'Sakura'_ from the tree where I hid…" she faced him and gave him another smile. He just stared back.

"You see Sasuke-kun, that night…when those no-hearted-people killed my mom and the whole clan, they were looking for a weapon…yeah… silly thing to do… well…by all means…that weapon w-would be….m-me…" she said the last part in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean YOU?" he cut-off…

"Okay…okay…I know you're confused but let me finish first… okay?" He just nodded.

"I am the weapon. The once-in-every-generation-kind-of-weapon. I am the _'Nitsuki'. _A weapon sought after by every clan, country, and person. The most and greatest power one could have. The Nitsuki runs through only one kind of bloodline…"

"Like a bloodline limit or something…?" he interrupted.

"Yeah…guess so…It's the _'Shotoku clan'_. That'd why they often call it the _'Nitsuki Shotoku'_ weapon. But, amidst this weapon's power, it can only be active during full-moons. And that's when its eyes would turn pitch-black. A weapon, strong …yeah really strong…like you've always wanted ne? But only a weapon…"

"To conclude it…I was the one they were seeking. I was the cause of the death of out whole clan. If they have given me up…the whole clan should have been alive up to now…all there is to blame is…m-me…" she bowed her head to hide her face in the shadows. Tears starting to form in her eyes again.

He noticed that. _'ugh…still weak.' _He decided to shift the topic a bit.

"How did you know you were the weapon? All these times we were teammates you never told us about this…and you also said that the whole Shotoku clan was murdered…" he shrugged at what he has just said, remembering his own clan. Then he continued… "So there was no one to tell you about it…"

She smiled at him first then started explaining.

"You really are very intelligent Sasuke-kun!" she complimented him but never gave him a chance to complain as she was starting to speak again…

Sasuke just shrugged at her reaction.

"Tsunade-sama explained it to me. She found out I was the Nitsuki Shotoku when we were training once. Just recently though. It was full moon, and our training must be done from night till dawn. And then it happened…something triggered inside me…and my eyes turned pitch-black and I started to attack everyone there. Good thing Tsunade-sama knows how to revive me back to myself before I could kill someone. After that, they brought me inside our camp and told me never to go out until the moon was gone. Tsunade told me about my immeasurable charka power and when she remembered my eyes, she started explaining about the Nitsuki Shotoku. She then asked questions about my real identity. Thinking she was the Godaime, I told her everything I could remember." She paused and looked at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I know how to control my powers now…I guess…" she smiled sheepishly at him.

He gave out a sigh. He didn't even know he was holding his breath that long. He was relieved. Not because he was afraid of her killing him, but because he was afraid of what the sideffects bring to her when she uses her power. He was aware of that. Because like him, when he uses his Sharingan, a great amount of charka is released and he would be feeling the pain of the fight right after his deactivation. But he set aside the thought of his worries. Afraid of what might be blooming into himself.

"Then?" he asked.

"I told her that I wasn't really a Haruno and everything that happened that night. I just stared at her. And she also stared at me for a while. Not having the slightest idea of what was happening to me. She said she would form out first the pieces of the puzzle to confirm it before she explains anything to me. She then asked for my real mother's name…"

"_Sakura…I want you to tell me the truth…so we could figure this out…" Tsunade said_

"_Oh…o-ok…" the pink-haired kunoichi barely got her composure from the shocking event._

"_Tell me what the name of your real mother is…" Tsunade asked her._

"_My real mom? Oh...her name…she-s…she's Tomoko. Shotoku Tomoko." Sakura replied._

"…After what I said, she acted a bit weird and funny. She started crying and she started crying and she started hugging me. Whispering and blabbering words I couldn't quite figure out. She then stopped. As if brought back to reality, she wiped her tears and straightened herself. She explained everything to me. My powers, its limits, the counter-techniques and everything. She added that the one's who become Nitsuki Shotoku are those who are women. Our powers are to its fullest during the full moon. It's as if we have an unlimited amount of charka. But after using it, we'll be bedridden or a week." She giggled. Amused of the fact on her powers.

"She also told me about my clan. The Shotoku clan was a prestigious clan. Just like the Hyuuga and Uchiha. At first glance, the members of the Shotoku clan appear to be just like ordinary nins. They don't have traits to pass on to each family member, like your Sharingan and Neji & Hinata's Byakuugan. The Shotoku's are weak and couldn't have their special technique. But they were intelligent, and have a special touch for genjustu, just like me. What made them well-known was Nitsuki. At least in every generation, one is born with its power. And the mere thought of its power made them feared, feared for what they may do. When she told me those, I remembered everything before my life here. As if different memories rushed in me at once. My childhood days and the people around me…I told her that and she said that the puzzle was solved."

"As far as I can remember, we lived in a mansion. With a dojo of some-sort. A very big one. It was indeed a mansion. My parents and their siblings run the dojo. They train all our family members there. I remembered my mom always saying I was special, but not really putting the fact in my mind. All I wanted back then was to play. My cousins. Yes, my cousins…they were my usual playmates, the twins and our eldest cousin. The twins, Shizu the girl, and Shoto the boy. They were so funny together, they were my partners too in making pranks against Yosude, our eldest cousin. He was actually just 3 years older than us…but he's still our big bro that time." She was smiling remembering her life before.

"There's this memory I can't forget…dunno why. My mom said I shouldn't go near Yosude for he is not one of us. He was not a Shotoku. No wonder he always beats me and the twins in our little sparring sessions. But I never followed mom. I always liked Yosude-nii-san. He always protects me when other kids bullies me and teases me about my forehead…demo…a week before the whole clan massacre, Yosude was kicked-out of the mansion. Because Shoto was crying to the fact that Yosude beat him in their fight and he couldn't accept it. Since then, I never saw Yosude-kun again. His cerulean orbs and dark-blue hair were never seen again. Otou-san told me he was bad…but I never believed him…though I already forgot how they look."

"Oh well, that's it! I have other memories but they're to confusing to think of! You shouldn't be telling others about what I have just told you Sasuke-kun! Promise me okay?" she asked blithe fully.

"Aa…I promise." He replied, but looking down. He didn't show her his face. He kept silent for a while…then he spoke…

"Gomen ne…Sakura-san. I always criticize you about your weakness…" he said contrite fully.

"Don't worry too much Sasuke-kun! It's alright. After all I'm used to it. You're the only one who does that...hm…" she giggled.

"Uhm…ne…Sakura-san.."

"Hmm? Nani?"

He hesitated…but he pursued though…

"Have you ever thought of getting back to those who killed your mother and your clan? I mean…we almost have the same experience, but you never seek what I sought for…revenge…" he said the last word menacingly. Though his was already fulfilled.

"You know Sasuke-kun. We have the same sorrowful experience. But in you case, you knew right then who murdered your clan. But me, I don't know, I didn't know. Not until recently." She ended her statement with anger clearly stated in her voice.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"His voice. That cold, low and deep voice. The one who killed my mother. It was his. I knew it. Ever since I heard him during our chuunin exam, I knew it was him. I was just so afraid to face him. Because back then, I thought I was weak. But now, I have the power. I can get my revenge Sasuke-kun. He is going to pay. Him and his comrades. They are going to pay a very high price." She said with a glint of blood thirst in her eyes, he noticed. But shook it away, it was very unusual of her to be like this.

"Who is this 'him'?" he asked.

"Who else Sasuke-kun? The one whom you're after for power before…who once tried killing me, Naruto and you… the one who tried using your body for his own…"

Sasuke's thoughts continued Sakura's words…

'_Orochimaru…'_

He doesn't know what to say. Perhaps it would be better if he would stay quiet. He thought.

"Him and that unruly organization of his. Where he was once a member before. The Akatsuki…" grudge starting to form in Sakura's voice.

"uh…" he gulped…his brother, is a member of that group. He suddenly felt emotions rushing up to him. Anger, guilt, hate, remorse and fear. Anger, remorse, and hate…which he all felt for his brother. Guilty…to the fact that his brother could be one of those who killed her clan… he felt the guilt in behalf of his brother…this made him wince…remembering what happened.

And lastly…_fear_…the mere thought of it made him shiver. Fear that her affections toward him might change, or she would be avoiding him now. Not that he cares…

'_Hey! What am I thinking? I should be happy to know she would stop bugging me around…I'm no sentimentalist…I'm an Uchiha with a reputation to take care of… ' _he told himself, trying to shove the icky feeling in his chest…or what we call… _heart_.

She noticed his tension. She knew everything about Akatsuki…even about his brother. She did research on information about them and the Godaime even helped her. So it wasn't any surprising at all for her to see his reaction. Though the fact that they could be enemies, she wanted to remain his friend, and acted as if she knew nothing at all. She shifted the topic.

"Ne…Uchiha-san…" she tried to joke around.

"Huh?" he was taken aback at her new way of addressing him… _'Not that I'm used to her 'SASUKE-KUN!' am I?'_ he asked himself.

"Why are you awake? Looking for me? Hmm? HMMM?" she teased…trying to bring back the real Uchiha.

"Freak! Why would I look for you? As if I even care if you get lost! H.n" he was denying…

and she sensed that…

"Then what are you doing here?" she continued…

"I just happened to pass by and heard someone singing" he reasoned out.

"And you liked my song…didn't ya?"

"H.n"

"You did! You did!"

"Iie…I didn't"

"But you did came! So you really liked my song!"

"No. I came to look for the one making the noise and to tell her to stop because it's annoying the hell out of me…"

"But you even said…ughm… _'Didn't know you sing very well'_." She said it the Sasuke-way.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"…"

"…"

She looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the lake.

"Sa-su-ke-kun…" she said in a childish tone.

"Hn?" still staring at the lake…one vein twitching

"Sa-su-ke-kun…"

"Hn?" still staring at the lake…three vein twitching

"Sa-su-ke-kun…"

"What?" he shouted and glared at her.

"You're a liar." She simply said. Ignoring his glare.

"I'm not." He turned back to the lake. Veins gone…

"Sa-su-ke-kun…"

"You're so annoying…"

"You're blushing" she said in a childish tone.

"…"

"SA-SU-KE-KUN…" she starts to poke him in the side.

'poking……poking……poking……'

Veins starting to appear on his head… one, two…five…

"Sa-su-ke-kun…" pokes…

"Shut up!" he snapped and shouted. He shoved her hand away.

**(God…it's a miracle! Sasuke shouted! Anyone got a video cam? o)**

She was shocked at his sudden anger that she was outbalanced and was falling on her back. **(Remember they are sitting o)** He saw that and tried to grab he back, but in doing so, he too lost his balance. And was now falling towards her.

**(Are they ninjas or what?…oh…on w/ the story o)**

Thud.

He was now atop her. His head on her neck. His hands on her sides. She was still teary because of what he said a while ago.

No one moved a bit.

"…"

"…"

"Sa-su-ke-kun…" she later spoke.

"What now?" he said annoyingly in a muffled voice. **(well his face is on her neck!o)**

Still none of them moved.

"Y-y-your-'re…h-hea-v-vy…" Sakura managed to say…

"Oh…gomen…" he started to move upward and away from her. But slowly…

His face is a few inches from hers. He stopped.

They stared at each other…

"…"

"…"

No one moved. They just continued to stare at each other.

**(Oh god! I mean oh Kami-sama! Couldn't you just imagine? He is on top of her. She is lying on the ground. Their faces are just inches away. He is on his knees. His hands on her sides. Their background is a beautiful scenery of a forest and a lake with the moon's reflection in it. O.O…_daydreaming…_ InnerS: **Hey go on w/ the story! I haven't appeared yet!** O.o _Wakes… _huh? Oh! Yeah yeah….gomenasai! back to the story!o)**

They continued to stare…

'_She's beautiful…never noticed that…ouh! What the heck is happening to me? I'm not supposed to be thinking these things…But I admit, she's really attractive…except for that overlarge.uhmm…even before I became her teammate. It's no wonder why that dobe and thick-brows adore her. I knew it…_

_Even before I knew I liked her…_

_But I couldn't and mustn't tolerate this feelings.! Stop! It's killing me… This is wrong…ever since I've done 'that' I've become softer…Get your freaking eyes off her Uchiha!...But I just cant help myself from falling into those deep emerald orbs…Hey! Freak! Wake up! You're an avenger remember? Your whole life you're an avenger!...What's with it! I've fulfilled it already…uh! What's happening to me? Scrutinizing myself! Yes I swore to be an avenger my whole life…But just for this moment…Let me stare at her and be me…'_ Sasuke's thoughts continued to rampage…poor Uchiha…

'_Gomen ne…Sasuke-kun. If I'm gonna be an avenger, like you are, I should kill my feelings for you. But it's never gonna be quite simple.'_

'_**Gross you're acting like an old woman!'**_

'_Yeah I know…I'm starting to get emotional ever since I knew the truth…'_

'_**Starting? You were emotional ever since! Huh! Told ya…you weren't weak! Uhgm…WE weren't weak…'**_

'_Yeah…yeah…but powerful as I am…I am only seen as a weapon. That's how people know me…if they do know me…'_

'_**Ah…don't mind them…you're still powerful! That includes me!'**_

'_Can't you get it? They don't treat me as an individual! Just as a Nitsuki Shotoku! A weapon get it!'_

'_**Yeh…yeah…I get it…so stop shouting…were both in this over crowded head of yours! Oops…!'**_

'_It's alright…' _**'Quite weird…she didn't got angry with the insult'** inner Sakura thought.

'_**Forget him…he's not worthy of you…he keep on insulting me too! You must forget him!'**_

'_I know…'_

'_**You do know…then why don't you stop staring at him and get it over with?'**_

'_Please…even for just this moment…leave me alone…and just… just… just let me stare at his onyx depths even for the last time…'_ Inner Sakura vanished…but that didn't make Sakura's mind at peace…it's still raging WAR…

"…"

"…"

They continued to stare into each others eyes.

"…" It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. both heard sounds coming from the bush…

'_Gomen ne Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura said in her thoughts.

Sasuke bent his face closer to her neck and whispered.

"Sakura, don't move. I'll borrow your shuriken for a while. We need to be careful…I don't have time to explain…Your shuriken holster is the nearest to my hand…got it? Just be ready ok?"

"Hai…" she whispered.

"Just don't move Sakura…"

His hands started to move slowly to her legs…where the shuriken holster was placed. While his head is slowly lifting from her neck. He got three shuriken without making any sound and his Sharingan was activated was just preparing and waiting for any attack. the bush continued to move.

Then suddenly someone jumped out of the bush that both of them didn't expect.

Sasuke wasn't able to move and neither was Sakura.

They were both shocked. Eyes both wide.

And then…

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: **haha! Got you there! bugsh! It's a clifie alright! So how was it? Cool? Good? Bad? It sucked? Should I continue? Well…tell me in the reviews! Reviews guys!

Arigatou!

Thank you for reading! . c",) ƒùù


	2. Chapter 2: Affections

**A/N: **Wow! Guys! I have just submitted one chapter! And I'm already in the C2! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I mean it was really a great thing for me…REVIEWS! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And don't forget to leave one again after reading this fic! I hope you would consider my errors and everything 'coz this is my very first fanfic! Enjoy! . c",) ƒùù

By the way…someone in the reviews guessed right! Haha!

And the Japanese words I used in chap.1 were just nonsense…scribbles of syllables I joined…just decide a tune for it! Hehe…and for the Japanese terms I sometimes use…I'm not really sure of the meaning of it… But I'm trying my best to learn their language…

"blah" -voices

'_blah'_ –thoughts

blah…-normal narration

(o)-author's scribbles

**Disclaimer: **Haha! I own NARUTO! If this really is true…

Then…

Pigs fly…

Gosh… I'm dreaming again! All of Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei… I only own the plot and some OOCs.

**You were…**

"**Someone I used to know"**

**by: fuu-nk**

**Chapter 2 : Affections**

_Then suddenly someone jumped out of the bush that both of them didn't expect._

_Sasuke wasn't able to move and neither was Sakura._

_They were both shocked. Eyes both wide._

_And then…_

"Yo!" the silver haired guy said with the usual smoke around him…

They both sweat-dropped…

'_Hn. I really thought it was somebody else._' Sasuke thought.

'_He really appears at the wrong time!'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked irritably. With a deadly glare.

"Uhmm…before I answer that, why don't you two straighten yourselves first?" He said looking at both of them meaningfully while blushing a bit…like how he blushes when he reads Icha Icha Paradaisu.

The two looked startled and was suddenly aware of their position…

Sasuke was still on top of Sakura who was gripping hard on Sasuke's arms…

Then, as if chorusing their minds, they both sat up and sat far away from each other. Both of them blushing…well actually its Sakura whose like crimson red all over…and Sasuke has a few tints of red on his cheeks… but basically…they're both blushing.

Kakashi, who still was blushing too, went in between them and placed his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Oh come on you two! Don't be shy! I understand perfectly well why you two were suddenly out from the camp. The feeling's mutual kids!" he grinned crazily. Though they can't see it…but by the looks of his eyes, they could tell.

"We're not kids Kakashi-sensei" Sakura snapped.

"Yes I know, that's why I want you two to tell me about everything that happened…" Kakashi grinned again…

'_Now…this info can help me co-author with Jiraiya in his book…hihihi…' _Kakashi thought.

"Nothing happened" Sakura snapped again. She did all the talking because Sasuke was like… I-want-to-kill-someone-right-now…

"Don't deny it Sakura-chan!" He placed his hand on top of her head and messed her hair which made veins pop out of her unusual forehead.

"I saw both of you…there's nothing to hide…both of you were caught in the act…" his grin widened when Sakura turned pink like her hair.

"It's not like what you are thinking…" Sakura defended.

"I know there's something in both of you…especially you … Sa-ku-ra…" Kakashi said it in a flirt-like voice.

Sakura just bowed her head and hid her eyes beneath the shadows. She didn't speak. Still trying to control herself even when she was talking a while ago.

"What happened Sakura-chan? Guilty ne?" Kakashi didn't sense anything and continued on playing.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's sudden silence. Then he remembered…

He didn't do anything. Afraid of what might happen to her.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan? Doshite?" Kakashi continued to joke around. Still staring at Sakura.

"Shutup." Sasuke told Kakashi quietly.

"Oh!... here we are…there's really something in you two…now now…I never thought the ice cube would melt all by himself…" Kakashi said…still joking around. Then he let out a slight laugh-somewhat-like-a-giggle.

Then…they were all shocked a Sakura raised her head and shoved Kakashi's hands away. Her eyes…

'_Her eyes…'_ Sasuke noticed.

'_What's going on?'_ Kakashi wondered.

Her eyes…they were pitch-black now…no one expected this, so they were un-prepared.

Kakashi, knowing not, went near Sakura.

'_What the heck…Sakura never get all angry right away…she always has the longest patience…' _he thought.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I was just joking…" Kakashi said.

'_Good! Perfect!'_ Sasuke shouted in his thoughts.

Kakashi tried to pat Sakura in the head. But even before he was able to do that…drops of blood were seen dripping from his arm… He was wounded…

'_Blood…pain…I'm wounded? By whom?'_ Kakashi thought. He didn't continue to place his hand on her head and was now holding it because of the pain. He glanced at his back. _'No, it can't be him, he's too far and the position…definitely not him…'_

Then he faced back and was staring at his student now. He was shocked when his eyes reached her hands.

She was holding a kunai. And the kunai was dripping with blood…she bowed down her head…

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then she raised her head and was grinning crazily. She was laughing frantically. Then suddenly she stopped.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she said in an evil-dangerous tone.

'_She's crazy'_ Kakashi thought.

And then she rushed to attack Kakashi and slashed her kunai to his head. Good thing he has good reflexes and was able to avoid it.

Sakura kept on assaulting Kakashi, while he kept on avoiding her attacks. Until…

'_She's not Sakura…she's only a bunshin…someone's using her image…she's not the real Sakura…'_ Kakashi thought.

And then he strikes her with his kunai in her shoulder. She didn't expected it because all the while Kakashi was just evading her attacks… she was hit! She stopped accelerating…while Kakashi moved a safe distance away. Sakura glanced over her shoulder. It was now covered with blood. And blood was dripping from her shoulder down to her hand.

Sasuke saw everything and acted just then. He appeared right in front of Sakura…his back facing her. He glanced at Kakashi…he was panting. Sasuke knew why and what's gong on.

"Get away from her Sasuke! She not Sakura!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything. And don't you dare touch her!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

Kakashi was still confused he couldn't understand a thing…

Sakura started to move. She pulled out the kunai stabbed on her shoulder and was staring at it crazily. Smiling.

"It's dripping…drip….drip…my blood….blood…blood….blood… It's dripping my blood!" she shouted. Then she attacked Sasuke, stabbing him from the back.

Kakashi saw this and wasn't able to help. His voice was too late…he thought.

"Sasuke watch out!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't move an inch. He knew what was happening, what was coming, what was gonna happen and what she was going to do. But he didn't move.

'_It's better that I'm the one.' _He thought… _'Rather than she hurt herself'_

Thud. **(Just imagine a stabbing sound! Owkiez? o)**

The kunai hit him at his shoulder. She was still smiling, but she let go of the kunai and was clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Uh…" he started to fell the killing pain in his shoulder… _'She really strikes hard' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke knelt down because he couldn't bear to stand up due to the pain.

Kakashi thought that as his cue and his chance to hit Sakura. So he threw three shurikens towards Sakura. 'Gotcha!' Kakashi thought.

But then…

Sasuke stood up and faced back. Facing Sakura. He caught the three shurikens. Preventing them from hitting her. He caught them. He caught them with his own body. Using his body as a shield to defend her. Three shuriken buried in his back. Blood dripping. More blood…The pain tearing and killing him…but he didn't mind the pain. He didn't mind suffering, as long as she wouldn't get hurt.

Kakashi was shocked. He didn't expect Sasuke to catch the shuriken using his back.

"Sasuke…" he murmured.

"I. told. You…don't. you. Dare. Hurt. Her…!" Sasuke shouted. His back facing Kakashi. He stared at Sakura.

She was smirking…then she got another kunai from her holster and tried to strike Sasuke again. Her hand slowly raising upward…then swiftly going downward assaulting him.

But Sasuke grabbed her hand. He was holding her hand tightly. Not that he want to hurt her. It was because she was really strong. Sasuke thought he already stopped her.

And then, she smiled again and grabs another kunai. Sasuke thought she would stab him again. He was now helpless. His other hand was busy stopping her…and his other was useless because it was bathed with blood.

He thought she would stab him again. But he wasn't ready for what she did. She didn't try to hurt him. Her hand averted to herself…and she stroked her shoulder. The one without the wound. Then pulled the kunai back out. And watched the kunai…with blood dripping out of it.

"I really love to see my own blood drip…" she said evilly…he let go of her hand.

Sasuke was taken aback and then he just said something and did something which isn't so Sasuke-like.

He hugged her…he hugged her tightly.

Which made Sakura let go of her kunais and her hands fell unto her sides…

They stayed like that for awhile…

Her shoulder is wet now…not because of her blood.

It was because of something else…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He was crying…crying like he never did before. He cried just as he cried during his tragic clan experience.

He then whispered something…

So softly…so quietly…so TRUE…

"Please stop…Sakura…stop…you're hurting…y-yourself…I don't want you hurt. I don't want you to suffer. I don't want to loose someone again. I don't want to loose you… because…

…because…I…l-love you…" he said in almost a whisper.

Sakura still had those pitch-black eyes…but she didn't do anything. Then…Sasuke let go of her…

He bowed down for a while…

As if he was waiting…thinking…

And then…he grabbed her by the shoulder.

And pulled her to him.

And then their lips met.

He was kissing her. He poured unto her everything he needed to say, and he didn't stop. She was shocked. Her eyes were shot.

Kakashi saw everything but didn't hear them. Still he didn't understand, but he didn't do anything to stop them. Because he knows that Sasuke knows what he is doing.

Sasuke pulled her closer…deepening the kiss, which made Sakura close her eyes. Sasuke noticed this, but he continued anyway… (Hehe o). And when she opened her eyes…the pitch-black was gone. It was now replaced with the emerald orbs. Sasuke noticed this once more. He then broke the kiss and released her.

She stared at him. Confused.

"Sasuke-kun" was all she said…and then she fainted. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Even though he was like wearing-red-all-over, he endured the pain. Because he knew he succeeded.

Kakashi was starting to understand a bit. So he decided to go near and offer some help. Just as he was about to make his first step ever since a while ago…

…A blonde boy went in the scene…and started shouting.

"Sasuke-temme!" He pointed to the raven-haired boy. "What did you do with MY SAKURA-CHAN? Why are your hands on her? Why is she hurt? Why is Kakashi-sensei hurt? Why do you have shurikens and kunais at your back? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He bombarded his teammate with tons of questions.

'_He is totally clueless'_ Kakashi thought.

"Shut up dobe!" was all Sasuke said. In his usual 1-3 word response.

"I'll better be the one to settle him down Sasuke. You take care of Sakura…bring her back to camp." He winked at Sasuke before walking over to Naruto and started _'explaining'_ to him.

"Hn." was all he said. _'I wonder what he would be telling that dobe now…'_ he thought as he carried Sakura (Bridal-style! o) back to the camp.

He tended her wounds. Just controlling himself from blushing, because she was wounded in the shoulder, so he has to open her dress a bit. (Just a bit guys! No dirty thoughts! o) But he could see her neckline…so tempting…(That's all I can say…o)

'_She really is beautiful,……and white…'_ he thought. He then concentrated on tending her wounds. She sometimes moves or flinches when he cleansed her wounds.

After tending her…he took off his shirt…just in time as Kakashi entered the tent. He then asked his sensei to treat his wounds…(Gosh! Really? Not so Sasuke-ish! o) which he already took the kunais and shurikens out a while ago. The sensei tended his wounds and went out. Saying he'll go look for food.

"I'll bring Naruto with me…so he wont be bugging you around. Don't worry about our training. I'll give you guys a break. And you two have some explaining to do." Kakashi ended.

Sasuke shot him the famous 'Uchiha Death Glare'…misinterpreting what Kakashi said.

"No…not what I saw…Hehe" he scratched his head…"What I mean is…about her"

Sasuke just nodded. Kakashi gave them both a worried look.

"What?" Sasuke asked…annoyed. Still staring at Sakura…not even bothering to look at his teacher.

"You're my students. It's natural for me to worry. I hope you would be telling the truth…" he truthfully said in a serious-but-oh-so-sexy-voice.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi then turned for the door. But then he stopped and glanced back at both of them. Sasuke noticed his look.

"Don't worry…I'll take care of her…" Sasuke assured Kakashi.

"Take care of yourself too…"

"Hn."

"Sayonara!" he waved and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was left there…with a sleeping Sakura.

"Oba-san!" she exclaimed and sat directly up, panting, sweat all over her face.

"Huh?" Sasuke woke up. He was shocked at her sudden movement. He glanced over her bed from where he was sitting.

"Sakura, you're awake…" he said.

She didn't reply, as if she didn't hear anything at all. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was staring at infinity, and then she slowly lost her scared and frightened face. Slowly taken over…by a face full of sorrow…she was disconsolate…doleful…maudlin. Her eyes were starting to crystallize. Then, in an instant, tears were falling from her eyes. She started crying…crying her lungs out. As if she was a little child deprived of her birthday present.

She placed her hands on her face and continued crying.

He was alarmed. He rushed to her bed and asked her.

"Sakura! Daijoubu desu ka? Are you alright? Sakura?"

She didn't respond. She cried. And cried. And cried…

He knew nothing about those kinds of moments…But as if his body has its own will, it went near her. His feet moved…taking steps of its own.

And then…his hands, as if having minds of their own, moved its way around her in an embrace. He then pulled her head towards his chest and placed his head on top of hers.

He spoke nothing…his mouth knew no words to mutter… words of comfort he could tell her…nothing…nothing came out. But his embrace was enough to hush Sakura down.

"Sasuke-kun…" she finally spoke. But then, she cried again. Remembering her memory.

"They were all gone…all of them…even Shizu and Shoto. And mother…they killed her…she…she…she w-was….she….she-w-was…" She wasn't able to finish her words because rivers of tears started its way down her cheeks again.

"I-it's all over…no one's gonna hurt you…d-don't worry" He stammered. The words are all new to him. But rest assured he was able to assure her. (Redundancy! o) some sort of a promise. But he knew it was impossible for her not to be hurt. He knows he was giving her false hopes. But he knows he must try. He is an Uchiha. He mustn't give up.

She hushed down slowly…until there were only sniffs and muffled sobs. He still remained there. Like that.

He liked the way her body felt unto his skin. It sent him berserk and crazy at the same time. He doesn't want to take away the feeling of her being close to him. This side of him also made him confused.

'_Am I turning this soft?'_ he was battling his mind with his heart.

But he slowly released and let go of her. Giving her time to breath for air and noticing she already stopped crying.

"Ne…are you alright?" he asked.

She just nodded. Then bowed down her head, and hid her face in the shadows. He thought she was gonna start crying again. But he was taken aback when she lifted her head up and gave him a smile. A smile so beautiful that it could melt an ice cube right there and then. So powerful that it can shatter glass into million pieces. So powerful it could launch a thousand ships.

"Hai…" she added, and smiled even more.

'_Those smiles…beautiful…indeed…but dangerous…very dangerous…especially for me…' _he thought.

"You should rest Sakura. You know very well we are on a special training inside this dark forest. There are no medical nins here so we should save charka. Don't worry, I have already tended you wounds and bandaged them. Right now, you should lie down and reserve energy. We will be needing that in explaining to Kakashi-sensei." He ended his once-in-a-blue moon-mother-type-statement.

She looked at him. Then her gaze saw the bandages he had.

"You have wounds! Have you tended them?" she asked. As if he didn't say anything at all a while ago.

"Kakashi-sensei cleansed and bandaged them already…are you blind?" his cold side started its way out. She just nodded and motioned for him to go near her.

"Take off you shirt. I'm gonna cure them…" she said with a smile. After all…she was used to his coldness.

"Iie" he strongly objected. "You mustn't strain yourself. You were just in battle and you were hurt. So…NO." he stiffened.

She heard none of him. "I am your medical shinobi here, and it is my duty to take care of all of you…"

"…even if it costs my life…" she answered.

He wasn't in any mood to indulge in arguments and he knew she was stubborn and persistent. So he just followed. He took off his shirt and let her cure his wounds.

In no time, his wounds were healed. But he felt her weaken, and urged her to rest.

"I already followed you Sakura. Now is your time to follow me. Now rest…" he said.

"Hai…" then she laid herself down into the bed, but she didn't sleep.

"Where are Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" she suddenly asked.

"They're out there looking for food. You shouldn't worry much about them…" he shot back.

"Okay…"

"Uhmm…Sakura…?"

"eh?"

"What was with your dream that you cried so hard?" he asked, as if trying to let her open-up. It was very unusual of him. And she is also starting to act unusual too.

'_She was supposed to be blabbering crazy about here scary dream to me…and start to get my attention. But why am I the one persistent now?_' he asked himself.

"Nothing…don't worry Sasuke-kun…I'll be fine" she assured him. As is trying to assure herself too, and then she turned her back on him. Trying to hide her face from him.

Sasuke noticed her uneasiness. He then got a chair and sat beside her bed. Took an apple and started slicing it. He then gave her a slice. She took it and started eating, but her back was still facing him.

He just kept silent. Knowing she doesn't want to start a conversation now. But thought and doubts were flooding into his mind. Suspicions. Fears.

And then she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Uh?"

"I was thinking about this for long. Ever since you saw me last night in the woods. Near the lake…" back still facing him.

"…"

"I mean, I still like you. But I've thought…maybe I'm pushing myself too much. Maybe I should open my eyes and realize the truth. That…you really don't love me. That you don't and would never ever love me…"

"…"

'_So…she didn't remember anything that night, when she turned into a Nitsuki Shotoku…she didn't remember what I've told her, what actually happened.'_ He thought.

"So I…I d-decided to…to g-give up on you Sasuke-san" she ended her words.

He was acting like nothing serious happened, but deep inside him, he was shocked. Shocked. First, because of her strange address towards him. She didn't use her usual _'Sasuke-kun'_.

He was also shocked with himself. How his feelings were reacting. Outside he was just sitting and looking at the walls of the tent. But on the inside, there was a war. A jumble of his heart and mind. He should be happy she finally decided quitting her love for him. After all she was so annoying. But why does he feel like a thousand knives are stabbing his heart? He knew the truth. But he tried to deny it. And threw the thought away. His mind won…

"Good. You finally quit annoying me" he said with a smirk. As if he was celebrating… "Hn."

She wasn't shock at all. She was used to his _'ignoring'_ and _'insulting'_ to her. At long last, she was able to face reality. The ever undying truth that he never had a heart to love. And to be loved. He was an avenger after all…

She was used to his sharp response and insults.

But why?

Why is she feeling this?

Why is it too painful?

Maybe the saying is true…

The truth really hurts…

She was on the verge of crying, but controlled herself.

'_I mustn't cry. I should show him that I'm strong, that I can live without him…'_ she changed her sorrowful face into a bright and happy face. And faced him.

She smiled…at him.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"…"I mean Sasuke-san. Gomen ne…It's like a habit to me. After all, I've been repeating those words for many years" she smiled more.

'_And for many years I have ignored you…'_ he thought.

'_Your face. Full of smiles. Showing me that you're strong, but your eyes. I can see sorrow, pain, hurt. I should try to accept my faults.'_ His heart was speaking, but his mind took control. _'Suite her well.'_

"And about the secret I told you…" Sakura started.

"I won't tell anyone…yeah I know. Except of course to Kakashi-sensei and maybe Naruto." He snapped. Returning to his Uchiha mode. No soft hearts now…

"Arigatou…"

"Hn."

'_Even if she is just my teammate…I must still be good with her. And keep my promise'._

Just then…Kakashi and Naruto entered the tent. Bringing with them fruits and some-sort of other kinds of food, and water.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You're awake! What happened? Did that Sasuke-temme hurt you? Huh? What do you want me to do? Kill him? Torture him first? Or let him be taken back to Orochimaru? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked…

**The three sweat-dropped.**

"Hehe. How are you Sakura-chan." Kakashi said while giving Naruto a quick punch in the head.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. How did you get your wounds Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked puzzled… _'Didn't she know what happened last night? Maybe I should talk to Sasuke.'_

"Uhmm…I'll answer that later Sakura-chan. For now, I need to talk to Sasuke, alone…" Kakashi replied.

He motioned for Sasuke to go out with him. All of them but Naruto were dead serious. Sakura thought Kakashi knew something about her as Nitsuki Shotoku. Sasuke was full of information though, but he was still confused with the conversation they had with Sakura. Kakashi knew some pieces of the puzzle, but didn't get it quite right. Only Naruto was clueless…

'_Something fishy is going on that I don't know…_' Naruto thought. _'Maybe I'll go ask Sakura-chan.'_

"Ne…Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

"hmm?"

"Uhmm…why is everybody so serious? And what's with the wounds and fights last night?"

"Ano…"

**(Meanwhile…)**

**Somewhere in the forest…not far away from camp**

"I want you to explain everything to me Sasuke. I know you know a lot of these happenings since last night." Kakashi told him.

"Hai. I think I should start from the beginning"

Then Sasuke told Kakashi everything Sakura told him from that night he went out of bed, to the fight with Sakura.

(Hey I can't write everything back down! Just use your sharp memories owkay? Just don't make it too sharp…I'll get pricked! o)

"I told her that we were attacked by missing nins last night. She didn't remember anything when she turned into a Nitsuki Shotoku. She didn't have the slightest idea." Sasuke ended.

"Hmm….I understand that this is highly confidential information. I'll talk this through with the Godaime when we return to Konoha next week." Kakashi concluded.

"Ano…Kakashi…" Sasuke started again.

"Hm?"

"About what you saw last night. The one…I-I…I did…could you just keep it and never tell anyone…?" he asked shyly and nervously.

"Oh! That one when you…" he was cut-off by the Intensity 101 Uchiha Death Glare.

"Uhmm! I mean…Sure! Hai! I'll leave that part out in explaining to the Godaime and to Naruto. It's up to you if you would want to tell Sakura." He said the last part childishly and blushingly. Sasuke just ignored his tomato cheeks.

"Speaking of Naruto…" Sasuke said…then his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Baka! He does not know anything. He could be telling Sakura right now what he saw last night!" and then Sasuke rushed to the camp. With Kakashi just behind him.

"Gomensai Sasuke. I didn't tell Naruto anything about what happened last night. All I did to settle him down was told him it was some sort of a genjutsu you're practicing on him. But I doubt if he believed me…" Kakashi told him while they were jumping from tree to tree.

"I guess we'll have to tell the dobe the whole truth." Sasuke replied.

The camp could be seen from their view. And they were getting closer.

Sasuke got there first. He directly rushed to get inside the tent. Kakashi followed him.

But then…

He was greeted by a crying Sakura and a sulking Naruto in one corner of the tent.

'_Did she already know that we fought? Did that dobe told her what he saw? Did he tell her that I did something to her…if he did saw it? And if he did told her…what would she feel? Why is she crying? Is she mad?..._

…_does she…d-does…does she hate me?' _questions flooded Sasuke…

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: **Haha! Another cliffie! But it's a not-so-high-cliff! Bugsh! Sorry about Sasuke being so soft…so OOC! And Kakashi not having much fighting part, Naruto too!

…I do hope you liked it! Reviews please! Don't forget…REVIEWS! See you next chapter!

Questions? Comments? Wanna flame me? Just put them all in your reviews! I've already got a fire extinguisher with me! Hahaha!

ƒùù-nk loves you all!

Arigatou for reading!

. c",) ƒùù


	3. Chapter 3: Genjutsued?

**A/N: **Once again! Thank you for all those who reviewed! I appreciated it! Here's a Naruto keychain to all those who reviewed! (Hands the key chains…)

Here's the next chappie! Hope you'll like it! And please…consider my spellings, grammar…and all scribbles and babbles I wrote here. Read and Review please! Onegai! R&R!

Oh…it's kinda short and funny (for me!)…uhmm…shortest chapter I've written so far. Sorry for the OOCs especially Sasuke and Kakashi…and slightly Sakura too…anyway, don't forget to R&R!

"blah" -voices

'_blah'_ –thoughts

blah…-normal narration

(o)-author's scribbles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…not even a single strand of his hair…

But I do own some epis. CDs! Mwahahaha…!

**You were…**

"**Someone I used to know"**

**by: fuu-nk**

**Chapter 3 : Genjutsu-ed?**

_But then…_

_He was greeted by a crying Sakura and a sulking Naruto in one corner of the tent._

'_Did she already know that we fought? Did that dobe told her what he saw? Did he tell her that I did something to her…if he did saw it? And if he did told her…what would she feel? Why is she crying? Is she mad?..._

…_does she…d-does…does she hate me?' questions flooded Sasuke…_

" sniff sniff….Huhuhuhu…" she was bowing her head down and covering her face with both hands. And then she lifted them up. And stared at Sasuke. A stare full of hatred and sorrow. Disgust and anger. Remorse and hate. Pain and darkness…

Sasuke was shaking like he never did before. He was shivering…thought it wasn't any cold at all.

_'She hates me.' _He kept on thinking. _'That dobe…'_ His eyes were shot. He stood right where he was when he entered and didn't move. Sasuke was on the verge of crying when Kakashi spoke.

"Snap out of it Sasuke! And YOU! Naruto…! Cut it out! It's a foolish joke". Kakashi scolded.

"Huh?" was all Sasuke could say. And then he got the idea. His shocked face turned into a very furious face. If looks could kill…Naruto could be 6 feet below the ground right now. Many veins popped out from his head…

"N-A-R-U-T-O!" Sasuke shouted his loudest for the first time in his life.

"Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaah!" Naruto was laughing his heart out. His hands were on his stomach and he was lying and rolling crazy on the ground.

Kakashi just closed his eyes and went over to a sleeping Sakura. **(It's for real now! o!)**

"What the hell did you do that FOR?" Sasuke exclaimed with every bit of his nerves boiling to the highest point.

"Sasuke no BAKA! Sasuke temme…and also a stupid moron! mwffmwff!" he was holding his breath to prevent himself from laughing again.

"If you wouldn't explain fast, I would save time cutting your throat out…" Sasuke said with a deadly voice…making Naruto's skin hair stand.

Naruto stopped laughing and sat up straight. He knows how Sasuke gets mad. "Gomen ne Sasuke. You have fallen for my genjutsu".

"I know it's a genjustu dobe! Why did you do that? And for what?" He spoon fed the blonde boy with his thoughts.

"Well, when you were out with Kakashi-sensei, me and Sakura were having a little talk." He explained.

Sasuke, remembering the reason he came there…got MAD. In (less than) a blink of an eye, he was right behind Naruto with a kunai aimed at Naruto's throat.

"Eh…" Naruto gulped. "Calm down Sasuke-temme! We didn't do anything...hehe…" at this, Sasuke deepened his aim. "…Let me explain first before you cut my throat!"

Sasuke let go of him, and was now at his front. But the kunai was still in his hand.

_'Whew! That was close. This is a proof never to mess with an Uchiha…'_ Naruto thought. He then eyed the kunai tearfully and gulped once more.

"Start explaining now. Before my hands get all shaky…" Sasuke warned him…sill red with anger.

"Okay…Hai…Yes…! You see Sasuke-kun…It was like this…" Naruto started.

_FLASHBLACK_

'_Something fishy is going on that I don't know…' Naruto thought. 'Maybe I'll go ask Sakura-chan!'_

_"Ne…Sakura-chan…" Naruto said._

_"Eh?"_

_"Uhmm…why is everybody so serious? And what's with the wounds and fights last night?"_

_"Ano…"_

_"What Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently an eagerly._

_"I don't remember much Naruto. All I know is that there was a fight last night and I got seriously wounded. I don't know the details Naruto. Maybe you should ask Sasuke-san when they get back." She smiled at him._

_'Hmmm…strange. Sakura never addresses Sasuke a –san…it was always –kun. I wonder why…' Naruto deeply thought the obvious._

_"Ne…Naruto…! How was your training yesterday eh? Did you get all Kakashi-sensei's techniques?" she asked excitedly since they train differently._

_"Well, actually I'm doing great Sakura-chan!" he blushed slightly. "Demo, can you teach me tips on performing a genjutsu to a certain person? I'm having a pretty hard time doing that." He confessed._

_"Hm? Genjutsu? Sure!...First you have to…" then Sakura started explaining everything he needs to know._

_"That! And you'll have a good genjutsu. It's still not accurate or perfect though. But it's already enough to control someone or a shinobi out." Sakura ended her talk._

_"Hmm…so that's how it is. Ne…Sakura-chan…can I perform a genjutsu on you? I won't be harsh. I'll lift it off right away." Naruto pleaded._

_"Gomen ne Naruto. As much as I want to help you, I can't. Demo, I'm already weak and exhausted. It would be bad for me to undergo a genjutsu nonetheless be under it. Why don't you try it with the first one who'll be entering the tent? Ne?" she asked happily._

_"Sounds fun! I hope Sasuke-kun gets here first!"_

'_So I can make him pay back! Haha! Perfect timing'. Naruto thought._

_"Just don't be too harsh on the, Naruto. I'll sleep first. Oyasuminasai!" she said, and then slept peacefully._

_The one and only hero of the show was left all alone to himself, which gave him a time to think. The other two were taking time talking with each other that Naruto got bored. He was about to fall asleep when he sensed approaching charka coming their way. He concluded they were Sasuke's and Kakashi-sensei's charka. So he prepared…_

_Just as he predicted and wished for…the Uchiha came in first. Worried. It was like the best and perfect timing and setting for Naruto. Sasuke was so distracted by his emotions that he didn't sensed Naruto using genjutsu on him. His defense stability dropped dead low._

_"Gotcha!" Naruto said._

_END OF FLASHBLACK_

"And that's what happened. Don't get mad at me! I was just trying my genjutsu! And Sakura was part of it too!...unfortunately…she is sleeping. So just kill me when she awakes and can help me in explaining. Sasuke…" Naruto ended his explanation.

"Hn." Sasuke slowly walked away from him.

"Whew!" Naruto exclaimed. _'I almost got my neck on that one!'_ he thought dangerously. Eyes white round, jaw-staggered. Sweatdrops on his head.

"Naruto! Thank Kami-sama for your life…Hehe…good thing Sasuke was worried about something else rather than you." Kakashi said silently to Naruto, avoiding Sasuke to hear him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi called out.

"Hn?" he looked back. Staying far away from them.

"Do you mind if I'll be the one explaining things to Naruto?" he asked.

"Whatever…" he faced back and just raised his arm. **(like waving away…"sya-sya"o!) **He then went on to Sakura's bed, got a chair and sat beside her bed.

"Hai…" Kakashi smiled. He then pulled…rather, dragged a Naruto with a large 3-question mark on his head.

"I'll have something important to tell you, you should pay careful and proper attention this time. And to avoid disturbing them…" he glanced at Sasuke. " I guess, we should stay outside once more…Is that alright with you Sasuke?"

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Hey! Why is he always the one left with Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about them Naruto, Sasuke'll take care of Sakura very good…?" Kakashi smiled.

Just then, a shurikens came flying to Kakashi's direction. Kakashi caught it and glanced at Sasuke angrily.

"Don't take things too seriously Sasuke. You might get yourself into trouble…" he sadi serioudly. _'This guys temper is dangerous'. _He thought. _'Whew!'_.

Kakashi and Naruto went out the tent and went somewhere… **(I dunno where…just ask them…o!) **While Sasuke just stared at Sakura.

_'Here we go again…I'm killing myself…'_ he glanced away. His hand started to move towards her face. He was shaking. He was trying his very best not to touch her, but he was out of control. He slowly touched her cheek. '_She's white but fragile, sweet but dangerous, beautiful but deadly, weak but strong.' _he suddenly thought. He continued to caress her face…

She suddenly moved and he withdrawed his hand and glanced away. She woke up. Sat up. Wiped morning put of her eyes. Yawned. And looked at him.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"Out there with Kakashi"

"Oh…did he performed a genjutsu on you?"

"Aa."

"Really?" she was suddenly interested.

"How was it? How was it? How was it? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nothing much…just a simple one."

"Oh…but did he pass?"

"His performance was acceptable"

"Good, I taught him that. You shouldn't get mad at Naruto Sasuke-san. It was my idea after all." She smiled.

_'Yeah I know that, he told me…God damn shit! I'm getting used to this heart talks!' _he thought.

"Sakura. I have to tell you something." He started. _'Maybe I should start telling her what happened…'_

"Yes? What is it?" she smiled again. But when she noticed Sasuke's face turning serious, her smile faded.

"About the time you turned into a Nitsuki Shotoku…"

"What? I did? When? Last night?" she spoke fast.

"Hai…it was last night. You almost killed Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh no! Gomenasai Sasuke! I didn't know what I was doing. I don't remember anything at all."

"I guess, you need to know what happened first…"

"What about Naruto?"

"That's what Kakashi is telling him now…"

"Ah…"

"It was like this, you see…"

**(OMG! Here we go again with the re-telling…just do shuffle our memory guys! I don't have much typing powers! Hehe! o)**

_MEANWHILE…_

_SOMEWHERE OUT THERE…_

"What? You don't understand still?" a voice asked.

"Yes. I really don't get it quite right with the past and what happened last night. And also with the ninja thing. And all those chakra too."

"You still haven't changed from your training with Jiraiya. Your head still doesn't work effectively. I have repeated it 5 times already you know!"

"Gomen ne sensei…demo I really can't understand…"

"Kakashi just sweat-dropped and decided to start explaining to Naruto all over again. This time, slowly and using the less-difficult-to-understand-words…

_BACK TO TENT_

"Kami-sama help me…"she slowly spoke.

"It's alright. No one got seriously hurt…"

Sasuke just finished explaining to Sakura what really happened last night and the things about Kakashi and Naruto. But of course, he left out the part when he…**('ya know!.-) **Sakura.

"What do you mean no one? YOU! Kakashi-sensei! I've hurt you! I was really fooled when you told me missing nins attacked us because of the serious wounds you've got. I'm so ashamed of myself. I told you I can control it but I didn't, I wasn't able to. I failed. I'm still weaker that both of you…" Sakura said…blaming herself.

"It's not important now. What's important is you get well soon and we all go back to Konoha as soon as possible. We should report these incidents to Tsunade-sama." Sasuke replied.

"Hai…I have to rest…"

"Sakura, when we get back there…"

"Hmmm?"

"Just act normal. Like you were before. No Shotoku. Just you."

" I know. Wakarimashita." _'He has told me himself. Of course I understand. He doesn't want to look weak and all. And he wants to make me keep it quiet.'_

_'She must be thinking weird things now. But all I want is for her to be safe. So that no one would gain interest in her power……in her.'_

Naruto finally understood Kakashi and they both went back to the tent. The team talked about Sakura's condition and how things should be when they'll be back in Konoha.

Few days passed and Sakura became better. The boys continued their training for the remaining days.

The week passed…and they finally came back to Konoha…

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N:** What awaits them there? How will their old friends act? How are they gonna swallow their stares? Will they really stare? How will Sakura face them all? How can Sasuke kill his feelings for her? And finally…

Did Naruto really understood what Kakashi told him?

Find it out in the next chapter! Chapter 4!

Don't forget the review! Thanks for all of the reviews…hands out Sasuke half-naked posters…(upper-half!) O.O

Thank you for reading! Arigatou! . c",) ƒùù…Labshoo all!


End file.
